


Freedom

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get some alone time after he's been released. Post 6x21





	Freedom

After being released and saying his thanks to John and Human target Oliver was finally alone with his family, they whole trail had been overwhelming, a emotional roller coaster from seeing Tommy’s face to nearly going to prison away from his family forever, almost losing his son. Once the judge told him he could go he was so relieved and engulfed his family in his arms, he almost lost them now he has a second chance, he wasn’t going to waste it. They went out to table salt to celebrate, people gave him funny looks but he was use to it all he wanted to focus on was his family. Once back home, William hugged him and went to bed while Oliver and Felicity slumped onto the sofa, taking their shoes off and then Felicity taking her hair down running her fingers through it

“What a day” Felicity yawned  
“Yeah but it’s over now and i just want to spend the night with my beautiful wife, Come here” he pulled her hand towards him as she stood, sitting on his lap moving her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder, while he hugged her  
“I thought i was going to lose you” Felicity whispered  
“Me too” If Felicity wasn’t so close she wouldn’t have heard him, she lifted her head as he moved his hand to her cheek “I never want to be that close to losing you again”  
“You won’t, we will take Diaz down and have our honeymoon, have a happy life” she gripped the hand on her cheek closing her eyes  
“We will i promise and i can’t do it alone” she looked at him in shock  
“Does that mean you want Overwatch back?” a tear slipped down her cheek, Oliver wiped it away with his thumb  
“I can’t do this without you in my ear having my back, i can’t risk a repeat of what happened, i need my wife” She lunged forward assaulting his lips with her own, gripping the collar of shirt pulling him closer while he dug his hands into her hair, they pulled away panting for air  
“Of course i’ll come back, I love you”  
“I love you too” 

Oliver picked Felicity up making his way their bedroom, it had been to long since he had last touched her, been with her, he missed sleeping next to her, waking up to her and now he had enough chance. He lowered her to the floor next to the bed, he slowly unzipped her her dress, getting down to his knees he pulled the dress down over her arms then past her thighs before it pooled at her feet, she steady herself gripping onto his shoulders. Next he pulled down her panties, taking in her scent, he lifted one foot moving the dress and panties before lowering her foot and doing the same on to the other. He stood up gazing into her eyes then unclasped her bra and letting it fall to the floor, he took her glasses off putting them onto the night stand. He took in the sight of her and she had never look more beautiful then she did like that, he asked himself everyday how he managed to make her fall in love with him. He pulled his suit jacket off, then removed his tie, shirt, pants, socks and boxers. She gazed over him, drinking in the sight of him, then stepped forward brushing her hands across his chest leaving kisses along his scars.

He stroked his own hands across her waist pulling her closer to him, he missed the feel of her body, he’d been so busy, so caught it in stopping Diaz he would come home tired every night and not have time for his wife but now having her in his arms there is no place he’d rather be. He lent down taking her lips in his own, he hand drifted down to her centre then brushed a finger along her slit making her gasp, plunging his tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance, it didn’t take long for her to back down giving him control. He thrust a finger into her, as she moaned into his mouth, moving from her lips he nibbled his way down her jaw to her neck biting on her pulse, she retaliated by gripping him in her hand, pumping him in hard long strokes, spreading the pre cum along the tip. He thrust another finger into her moving quick to build her up to her climax

“Oliver….just….stop” He moved his hand away afraid he’d hurt her, he stood frozen as she looked at him “I need you now” relief washed over him, he picked her up her legs tight around his waist, moving her to the centre of the bed, rolling hips with his length bumping her centre each time, he kissed down her chest and back up. He lined himself up to her entrance and pushed in, they stayed stilled staring into each others eyes, taking in this moment they joined their lips as he started to thrust into her slowly wanting to this last, he gripped under one of knees lifting it slightly allowing him to go deeper. They moved moved meeting each thrust in sync, she dug her nails into his shoulders, he nipped down her jaw to her ear, pulling on the lobed as she panted his name into his ear, it was his favorite thing to hear, his name on her lips in such a breathy moan, “Oliver! Faster” He could never say no to her, he thrust into her hard and fast, building her up she was trying her hardest to be quiet biting on her lip so hard he was worried she’d draw blood, he could feel her walls start to clamp around him, he moved his hand to her slit rubbing on the bundle of nerves then dipping his head to her breasts taking one in his mouth, she finally let loose and scream his name as she hit her climax, he thrust into her a few more times before joining her over the edge. 

He collapsed on top her, panting onto her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair while stroking his back. He let her comfort him for awhile he wanted one selfish moment to take in the last week, he kissed her shoulder then lifted himself off her moving to the side pulling out of her, she moved to pull the sheets at the bottom of the bed over them before cuddling into his side, laying a hand over his heart. He moved his arm letting her lie her head on it so he could rub circles on her ribs

“I missed you” He smiled  
“Not as much as i missed you” staring up at him  
“You did well today...on the stand”  
“Yeah until my dad was mentioned then i faltered”  
“It was unexpected”  
“Your not kidding! And bringing our wedding up”  
“Yeah well can’t really tell them a bunch of nazis invaded a wedding and we almost lost each other and then decided to get married when we took them down” he joked  
“I’m just glad i finally have my husband back, didn’t enjoy those cold nights”  
“You’ll never have a cold night again, i’ll always be here to be your furnace”  
“Don’t ever leave me again”  
“Never” 

She snuggled closer to him, finally closing her eyes to sleep soon her breathe was shallow and he knew she’d fall asleep after the stress of the last week he couldn’t blame her. Those nights in a cell not knowing if something had happened to William or Felicity were hard, he had guards taunting him every night telling him how they’d kill his family if he dared try and escape. When she did visit him he’d been nervous she was walking in and out of a building with all of Diaz’s men completely alone, he even had a guard asking if his hot wife would be dating once he was prison. He never wanted to punch someone so much but now he was back he could protect them, he knew Diaz is going to mad that he got away and will have try something big to get rid of him, he just had wait and see what Diaz was going to pull next.


End file.
